Stolen
by DeiSaku15
Summary: Sixteen year old sakura hatake is sleeping in the backseat of her stepmoms car. Before sakura realized what was happening the car was being stolen. Gaara hadnt meant to kidnapped sakura, but once his father finds out that her father is the president of a powerful corperation, everything changes- now theres a reason to keep her
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

Sixteen year old sakura hatake is sleeping in the backseat of her stepmoms car. Before sakura realized what was happening the car was being stolen. Gaara hadnt meant to kidnapped sakura, but once his father finds out that her father is the president of a powerful corperation, everything changes- now theres a reason to keep her around. will sakura survive this nightmare. she not only is sick but is blind or is she fakeing it.

Disclamer: i do not own naruto or the book Girl,Stolen

chapter 1 "wrong"

Sakura heard the car door open. she didn't move from her spot in the back seat. Dispite he blancket that is aying over her. She was still cold and sick. She bugged her stepmom to leave the car running for hear and tsunade agreed. it had only been five minutes, and she was already back. maybe they didnt hae her perscrption ready yet. the door opened and the car shifted more then it did when tsunade got in and the door slamed. the engine started. the emergency brake clunked as the car went in reverse.

A thousand thing went throw sakura's mind telling her something was wrong. the way the car shifted and the door slamed something wasent rigth. then the smell of cigarettes. her mom never smoked she even made my dad stop. Almost everyone has a charger so its not possible that they could have gotten in the wrong car an accendint right. then she remember the keys someone was stilling their car. And sakura was pretty sure they had no idea she was init. She Froze wondering how mnuch the blanket covered her. she couldn't feel it on her head.

Sakura felt lit the little kid about to get introble for having her hand in the cookie jar and with another cookie in hand. But it didnt work for the little kid and it's not working for sakura eather. she sniffed or maybe the theif looked back to see if anyone was following him then realized the shape was underneath the blanket.

A swear word came from the man voice. She knew it was a guy. she just knew things.

" who the hell are you " his voice broke in surprise

" what are you doing in tsunades car "

there words colliding togeater and almost yelling. sitting up she scrammbould back agenst the door

" please stop the car and get out "

" no " he shouted back amd the engine surged as he drove faster

Sakura realized she was being kidnapped and she could see her kidnapper with his long shagy red hair the kajin symbol for love on his forehead his seafom eyes and the black circles around his could finally see after 3 years of being blind her and her father were in another car accendent. after that her vision can back.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara- i wanted to be the lead ali-chan

Ali-chan - i know but i already started it with gaara

Gaara - change it i dont want to be in this story

Ali-chan - Awe but Gaara you were the right person

Gaara -Whatever Ali-chan doesn't own Naruto or the Girl,Stolen

Deidara - Hey that was my line

Ali-Chan - It's okay Dei-Kun you can have the next one and thank you Gaara-kun

Deidara - yay thanks Ali-chan

ali-chan - dei-kun cant breath

Chapter 2 " Blood "

The girl in the backseat wouldn't stop yelling. She had pink hair and huge emeral green eyes, full of fear no maybe a little cute. Gaara didn't know all he knew was that right now he had to get this girl to shut up but how. If he stoped to let her go she would yell and sream then go straight to the cops. he would be arrested in matters of seconds and there home would be invaded and then everything would be unravel. Them all in jail for a long ass time.

So instead of slowing down he pushed the gas as he turned out of the parking lot. It throw the girl off balance and Gaara heard her head hit the window, but still keep going. Gaara was acting on pure instinct now and his instinct told him to get as far away as possible. growing up around Kabuto, you get pretty good at running and cought a break. Hitting havey Traffic he drove as fast as he could on the freeway. The Charger leaped foward when he hit the gas, hitting 65 was no problem.

With the way things were going the cops would pull him over for speeding then kidnapping car theft. Gaara need time to think everything throw, but there was no time he could afford. He figured he had to put as much distance between who ever had been driving this car and the girl in the backseat. And to get away from any witnesses calling 9-1-1 right know. cuting off traffic a white Grand-Am he took the next corner on two wheels. Getting off the main road

Gaara pouned his head in frustration. How could he be so stuped to steal a car with a girl in it Gaara Could hear Kabuto shouting at him. Almost as real as the girl in the backseat. Who might add wouldn't stop yelling.

If only he could have seen past the keys in the ignition. It was simple and priceless. Gaar had been walking down the long rows of vehicles looking like a stressed out shoper who forgot where he parked. Thanks to Kabuto Gaara knew how to get in and out of a locked car under a minute. He could even do it if someone was getting out of a car next to him. Everything was perfict like the charger was left for him key in the ignition, In full view and he couldn't wait to bring it to Kabuto. Thats what he thought untill the blanket in the backseat turned out to be a girl.

Gaara slowed down the car and the girl came at him, ready to fight him like a crazy girl. well maybe sge is crazy. He throw the car in park and tryed to hold her to calm her down. She got him on the cheek, he could feel the blood roll down his cheek. He had to do something, But what?

So he Squeezed throw the seats. All Gaara wanted to do was calm her down, but ended up wrestling with her. He finally managed to straddle her and pin her arms to her side. He was bigger then her and was working on pure adrenaline. At least she had stoped screaming. It was quiet all you could hear was the humming of the car. Starighting up he hurried up and truned the key.

" I'm sorry " he said in to the complete silence." lets get somethings straight, but you have to promise not to scream and try to kill me "

" i will " she nodded, but her emaraled eyes not meeting his. Gaara figured she was propiblylying. In the same situation Gaara would have lied too.

He Exhaled " look it's and accedent you are here, i only wanted the car not you. i really didnt even no you were in the car "

" Then let me go " he voice was low. she took a beep breath then starghted to cough. a deep racking sound. When she spoke again it was low as a whisper " please, please i wont tell anyone just let me go "

Even Gaara wasent that dumb " I'm sorry but i cant do that , if i did my discription would be all over the place and handed to every cop "

A small smile came to her face " but you see i would be able to tell them anything I'm blind "

' blind ' i thought she was just assessing the situation

" Are you really blind "

" yea my cane is on the floor "

Still wondering if she is lying he looked on the floor and saw white sticks by a small pink purse.

Gaara was thinking of doing what she asked. he would let her go but not here in daylight tonight maybe. Maybe if he gave her the cane she would find and hear cars okay. but if she does find a car the cops will be here in minutes. A brand-new charger doesnt blead in. Gaara was 30 miles from home, 30 miles and he could hide the car. ' no i should keep her and ask Kabuto '

" i cant let you go " he said " well not right now but i will let you go " Gaara couldnt get the last word out befor she started to fight again and was opening her month to scream again. What could he do? Then he had an idea. he surched the passenger side seat untill this fingers closed on what he wanted.

Gaar pressed the barrel against her temple.

" shut up or ill shoot you "


End file.
